Waters Run Red
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Eddie decides to discovers more of the land and discovers a whole new addition that is added to his army. Eddie/Ophelia


Note: The new addition that is my ocs represents Symphonic Metal. I'm sure there are mistakes because I rushed through it, as usual. I mean, come on! My screen name is pretty obvious that I have at least one oc in every series that is of this race.

* * *

"These upgrades are fucking awesome!"

Eddie was loving all of the new stuff they had made. They made sure their army was always prepared just in case something decided to pop up. But right now, there was nothing to worry about and there were still areas of this realm that Eddie hadn't even discovered yet. That was the plan for today.

"Alright, Ophelia and Lita. You two are with me. I need everyone else to stay here and patrol the area. If anything tries to crush the place, knock their fucking heads off." Eddie balled his fist up and jumped into the Druid Plow, "We'll all visit these places eventually, so no sad faces."

"Surely, you didn't think you were leaving me behind." The Kill Master drove up beside Eddie where Lita jumped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I have plenty of guys back here in case something happens."

"Fair enough. Okay! Lets rock!" Ophelia jumped in beside Eddie and they two couples were off. Ophelia had the map of the area, acting as a GPS for Eddie.

"Turn left up here."

"What?" Eddie put his cigarette in his mouth and put both hands on the wheel, "There is no left, up here…"

"I mean right!"

Tires squealed but the turn was made.

"Ophelia, you need to-"

"Yeah, yeah! Learn left from right. I don't want to hear it." Her fingers trailed across the map, "We can go to this meadow area, straight through there and it leads to the ocean. Oh! We can go swimming!"

"But you don't have any bathing suits."

"We don't swim in clothing, what are bathing suits?"

'Oh, hell yes! I fucking love this place!' Eddie thought, speeding up.

It didn't take to terribly long to reach this meadow area Ophelia spoke of. He thought it sounded lame but looking at the place now, it looked mystical. A creepy mystical that looked like it came from a Tim Burton movie.

The area was dark and what Eddie assumed were fire flies or lightning bugs lit up the area. The ground was dark and black flowers were blooming among the weeds. What he thought was strange was the flowers had lights in the petals. Some would go out and another one would light up next to it.

The wind blew through the area, leading a thin layer of fog through the place. Here and there were skeletons of small animals on the ground, small creatures living inside them.

Ophelia gasped at the sight along with Lita, "Wow!"

"It's… It's beautiful!"

Lita jumped off of the motorcycle and Ophelia followed, jumping out of the Druid Plow. We should walk through this area, the ocean isn't far.

Eddie climbed out of his vehicle and followed behind the girls.

"You have something on your arm." Eddie heard the Kill Master say and looked down.

On his arm was a four legged creature, looking up at him with glittering eyes. It's scales were a dark blue in color and the edges of the wings seemed to glow a lighter blue.

"We have mini dragons here?" He asked, looking up at the two women in front of him, "Is that a fucking fairy?"

Sure enough, it was a fairy. A fairy that was not happy by his comment. To his surprise, the small creature screeched loudly and flew towards him. A nasty cut was delivered to his cheek followed by more screeching that made his ears throb.

"Ow! What the fuck!"

"Yes, it's a fairy. Yes, they sound lame but they are tough as hell. There are more things to discover, that I am sure of." Lita wrapped an arm around Ophelia's waist. "Ocean is this way and its hot."

Ophelia smiled and wrapped her own arm around Lita's waist and they were walking again.

Kill Master looked at Eddie with a raised eyebrow, "Well, I don't know about you but I want to see some of this swim action."

Eddie knew when they were close to the beach area because the two girls took off running, throwing clothes every which way. God, Eddie loved this place.

The beach was dark with a full moon over the ocean, dark clouds in the far distance filled with lightning and quiet thunder. Old statues of merfolk were here and there with seaweed over parts of the ones nearer to the ocean. Though some were broken, they were still wicked and beautiful. Boulders and rocks were gathered in several piles on the sand, leading out into the ocean where it gave a wonderful view.

Ophelia's giggling caught his attention and he watched as her and Lita ran into the waves, splashing each other. Eddie had to admit, seeing Ophelia in nothing but her metal wristbands and choker necklace was sexy as hell. Yeah, Lita was sexy to but he couldn't take his eyes off of Ophelia. The scene before him was a type of beautiful that made his chest feel tight.

The Kill Master beside him lit up another cigarette and pocketed the lighter, "As old fashioned as it sounds, I do believe you are in love, my boy."

"Uh… Yeah…" He responded, eyes still on the brunette. "Not old fashioned or lame, man." His muscular hands reached down and picked up a seashell that washed up near his boots. A part of one of the broken statues was near so he brushed the sand off of it and sat down, Kill Master beside of him. He gazed at the seashell, a conch shell that was a pretty dark gray color. "I have this weird feeling that we aren't the only ones here."

A light painless pinch on his hand snapped his eyes back down to see a giant light gray hermit crab looking up out of the shell at him with his little red stalked eyes. Yes, the creature looked evil but it didn't seem like it was a threat. It's glowing red eyes just studied him curiously. A chirp escaped the creature and Eddie blinked, "Uh, hey little guy. Sorry, didn't know you were in there. I would've left you alone if I- You look like your claw-pincher things are made of blades."  
As if the crab understood the man, it held up his bigger claw and opened then closed the pinchers. It surprised him when it began to crawl up his arm. The crab's legs clutched the skin but didn't break it. Eddie was surprised by how gentle it was. The creatures feelers were touching him constantly which made him a bit uncomfortable, especially when it came to his shoulder and perched on it. Like the two men, it watch the two women in the ocean.

"Haha, yeah. This thing has to be a male. You, my crabby friend, are allowed to come back with us if you want. I like you."

Another chirp was heard and it stilled.

"A lady with a violin playing to the seals,  
Hearken to the sound of calling…"

A voice was heard singing and the four all stopped. But the giant hermit crab began to let lose a series of chirps. Ophelia and Lita ran out of the water and put on their undergarments but gathered their clothing to sit next to the statue bit the men had sat on.

Lita put a hand on Ophelia's shoulder, "They are real?"

"I guess so… I've never been this far out so…"

"Hey!" Eddie almost yelled and pointed to his shoulder, "Check out my new pet!"

"Eddie, that's not your pet."

"Oh yeah? Then whose is it?"

"Mine." Came a sing-song voice.

The four turned to look and saw a woman propped up on her elbows on top of the closest boulder that lead out to the sea.

"And his name is Raphel."

"How long have you been up there?" The Kill Master added to the conversation, taking the cigarette out of his mouth to hold between his fingers.

The wind blew, catching some of the woman's white blonde hair, the blue streaks in her hair glimmering in the moonlight, "Since before you came." Her skin was pale and her eyes were a deep blue, the same blue as the gemstones decorating around her eyes. Her lips were a faded blue that wound look unhealthy on any other human.

"Can you come down here?" Ophelia requested.

"Why?"

"I thought, I… Maybe so we could talk?" Ophelia sounded unsure until the unknown female giggled. When she crawled over the boulder and rocks, Eddie saw that this female wasn't human at all. She was a mermaid, a freaking mermaid!

Her chest was covered in a skimpy but elegant type of corset armor. The scaled on her tail were a light pastel gray-blue that glittered. A rather deadly but elegant trident was strapped to her back. Around her waist was metal armor that trailed in designs down the tail to her fins where there were blades, blades that were so sharp Eddie had to wonder how she moved without slicing herself to death. On her head looked to be a crown of seashells and gemstones.

She dove into the water and quickly swam up to the shallows beside the group, her arms pulling her up to part of the broken statue that was in the water. Her head rested on top of her arms and her smile was comforting, "Succoria, I smell her. Is she near?"

Once again, chirps sounded from the hermit crab on Eddie's shoulder and a sort of peace fell over the mermaid's face.

"You're her son?"

"Uh… Are you with me or against me?"

"With you."

"Then yes."

She pulled herself up so that she was sitting beside him. Her long finger nailed hands pulled strands of his hair back into place when the wind blew it, "She was one of my closest friends."

Ophelia sat down next to her, "Do you have a name?"

"Pearlana. Just call me Pearlana."

"How about Pearl for short?"

"That'll work."

They all sat there talking for a long time, until the sun began to rise. Pearlana agreed to join his army in case something major was to happen in the future. Lita gave the location and she seemed to know exactly where it was.

"Wait, can you people live far from the ocean?" Eddie asked.

Pearl sighed a bit sadly, "Yes, we have to visit every so often for a small amount of time to stay alive and retain our immortality but you have streams and small rivers near your area so we will be fine."

She reached out her hand to Eddie's shoulder and rubbed a finger on the hermit crab's head, "You go with them, we will come and join you soon. Sounds like our men will need to help build a type of fortress around this legendary stage."

Ophelia and Lita looked at each other then back to the sea maiden, Lita spoke, "How long will it take you to get there?"

"All rivers and streams lead to the ocean. It will not take us long. But we will need time to gather our weapons and such."

They bid a short farewell to Pearl and started back with the hermit crab known as Raphel still on Eddie's shoulder. He couldn't help but think of how awesome this army was getting.


End file.
